Lonely Destraction
by kittymaxwell
Summary: This story is about a girl who doesn't have friends or a family, well, she has a mom but just doesn't ever get see her. After saving this little girl, she starts the whole story. She meets many new people, and many cute guys. Read this story and find out


Like everyday, I would hope that someday I would find someone to talk to, laugh with, and feel safe with. You see I live in Tokyo, Japan, I go to Sariskyo High School, and I'm a freshman, 15 years old. My name is Hikaru Hitomi and of course I'm a girl. My dad died when I was 4, so I have some memories of him. My mom's an important businesswoman, so I don't see her much. I'm an only child, and because I'm from Kyoto, I'm considered weird, that means no friends. My looks are average, but I don't really care about that, because being hurt just because someone doesn't like the way I look shouldn't matter. Pretty much my life is completely boring, until the day I chose to save some stupid kids life. It all started when I woke up late for school Friday morning.

I tried to get ready as fast as I could, but I kept falling on my face. On my way to school I noticed this little girl running down the street towards me, with a terrified look on her face. She quickly ran behind me, then these two men in suits walked closer and closer toward the kid and me. "Hey…you, give us the kid…" Okay at this point I'm confused. "Who the hell are you, and what do you want with this kid?" "This doesn't concern you now hand her over!" "Like hell!" "If you don't give her to us we'll have to retrieve her by force." "Oh, really? Try me…" One of the men grabbed my wrist, as the other man went for the kid. Dealing with stupid pocket watch suit tie men are no big deal for me. I grabbed the guy, holding my wrist, by the tie, flipped over him, and from behind strangled him until he was unconscious. As I went for the other guy, this black shadow flashed in front of me, and then… there was blood everywhere.

It all happened so fast, that when I looked over at the guy in the suit, he was on the ground, dead, covered in blood. Then the unconscious man screamed, and blood was splattered all over. (How an unconscious man could scream, I don't know…) I think because every thing was happening so fast, I must have got dizzy cause I fell on my butt. That's when I learned that the black shadow turned out to be some guy wearing black. The guy walked slowly toward me, then he raised his arm, then I felt a sharp sting in my arm, and then I smelled blood… my blood.

"No Hiei, don't kill her! She helped save me!" The girl, I tried to save, said. "Fine…" Hiei said. As he started to walk away with the girl, I shouted " WHAT THE HELL! Who the hell do you think you are, I tried to save your little girlfriend, and you slice my arm! You A$$-wipe! –" Before I could yell at the guy some more, he ran at me then stopped, his sword against my neck. " You just forget every thing you saw or did here, or I'll just kill you now…" Hiei said seriously. " Then do it… There's nothing in this damn world worth living for anyway… so just kill me…" I said angrily. " I just remembered how fragile humans are…" Hiei said as he stood back up and started walking away again. "Just forget it all…" Hiei said. That's when I decided to follow them. (Hey, would YOU rather go to school?)

"Hiei, she's following us." "YEAH, I know!" "Are you going to let her?" "Only until we pass the barrier, you know she won't be able to pass then." We kept walking, I think they we're just trying to see how long I'd follow them. Then I saw them go in a building, a run down building. I followed, but they walked into this wall of blue light. So, I followed, It was weird, kind of felt like I was being abducted. Then I started to see some trees, then the whole forest. And of course, I fell on my butt."OOOOOOOOOOOOWWWWWWWWWWWWW! Where the hell am I?" (Creepy noises) Then this huge monster thing came out. It picked me up and said that I would be good for his master. Since I didn't want to kill it, I just let it take me.

It took me into this cave area, kind of dark. "Now you'll be good for my master." "What?" "Hojaiku…what did you bring me?" A guys voice asked. "IT'S YOU!" I yelled. "Your that guy…Hiei!" I said. "What…HOW DID YOU GET PASSED THE BARRIER?" Hiei yelled. "HOW AM I SUPPOSED TO KNOW?… You jerk, did you think I'd forgive you for cutting my arm, I mean it's still bleeding!" "Hey Hojaiku, could you leave now?" " Yes master…" It said then it left. Hiei grabbed his sword and slowly walked toward me. "What are you doing, stay back, don't come any closer!" "Stay still, I'm not gonna hurt you…" As I prepared for the worst, I felt a slight wet tingle on my wound. "Wha-" I don't know why, but I slapped him, when I saw him lick my wound. "Why the hell did you slap me?" "Well, what the hell were you doing?" "I was cleaning the wound. If it didn't stop bleeding you'd attract a lot of demons, though I thought I should've left you to die, but…" "But what?" "Never mind, come here I need to wrap your wound." I moved away a little. "I won't do anything, okay?" "Fine…" He took out a long thin white piece of cloth. He grabbed my wrist, and wrapped it good and tight. After he tied it, I quickly whipped my arm away. "What's your problem!" Hiei asked meanly. "I…I don't…know…" I said in a low voice. "…well, whatever." Hiei said as he got up.

(Crash-Boom-Creek) "What was that?" "Great…she's here…" Hiei looked annoyed. "Who?" Before I could say any thing else, this girl with black hair, red eyes, and black dragon wings, came in. "Hiei, did you find me any humans today!" The girl said in a some-what cheerful way. I got up from the ground, and moved a bit away, when she looked at me, and then Hiei. "You know I was joking two weeks ago about that human thing…" She said with a funny look. "Hey… is she your girlfriend?" The girl said with a big grin. "N-no, I just found her." Hiei said. "Okay…then I'm going to eat her." She said as she grabbed my wrist and flew out of the cave. Flying through the air lead me to think, "HOLY CRAP!"

As we were flying, she said, "I was kidding about the eating thing, I thought you looked scared around Hiei, so I flew you out of there!" She seemed nice, but there was something dark about her. "What are you, exactly?" I had to ask. "What? Oh, I'm Dragon child, leader of my dragon pack." "Wow, I'm a human so I've never heard or seen any of your kind." I said to her. We reached the ground, and she said that she wanted to fight me, because she thought I would like to see what she could do, when it came to a battle. "Alright, but don't kill me…" I said hopefully. All of a sudden, it was like she became a completely different person. She spread her black wings and flew above me, grabbing both of my wrists; she ran my face into a tree. "Okay, I don't battle like that, that was just a cheap trick." She said, starting to laugh. I heard laughing, but it wasn't her, it was Hiei.

"What the-, how did you follow us?" I yelled at him. "That's a stupid question, I followed you as fast as you left." He said with an attitude. "YOU STALKER!" I yelled. "Hey, I couldn't let you get eaten by a Dragon…" He said with humor. "Hiei, you do care about her, don't you?" The dragon girl said. "No…I don't care about her at all…" He said, getting annoyed. I felt like I was gonna' yell, but I kept it in. "Then…why do you…keep finding…me…If you don't care…then…leave me alone!" I ran as fast as I could, to who knows where. I remember running, but I ran out of breath, and I think I must have fallen down a hill, because I remembered lying in the muddy, wet grass. Even though I was lying down I felt like I was spinning. I think that's when I must have gone unconscious.


End file.
